A Wolf's Return
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Leah leaves La Push to find herself after being broken for so long. A couple years later she returns but she returns with a secret. Will she let anyone in to help her? When she imprints what happens?
1. Prologue

A/N: *snorts * Okay so I know I was told to quit posting new stories because I have so many already... However even though I am posting this story I'm not the one writing it... *chuckles * My oldest son wanted to write this story... *looks at Katie and points * Hey he's your step son! LMAO! This will be a Leah and Jasper story... *snorts again * I didn't come up with the pairing he did! *gives a wicked grin * This is gonna be so much fun!

Disclaimer: He doesn't own Twilight! *snorts * However he does own me!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah was so tired of hearing in everyone's mind how much of a bitch she was. Didn't they realize that she had a reason to be a bitch? After all not only did her fiance break up with her but he broke up with her for her cousin. She was so tired of having it thrown in her face every time she turned around, well every time she phased.

She was so tired of having to be in Sam's head and seeing everything he did to Emily. She was tired of hearing Sam's thoughts on Emily and how his life with her couldn't be any more perfect than what it already was. She was tired of always hearing everything that Emily did for him. Every time she heard what he thought her heart broke a little more.

She phased when she got back to her house and quickly dressed even as she was running inside her house. She heard her mom call her name but she ignored her as she took the steps two at a time to her room. Once in her room she shut the door and locked it and then went to her closest and pulled out the suitcase that was in it. With tears in her eyes she started pulling clothes out of her closest and her dresser and throwing them in the suitcase.

She was so broken that she didn't think she would ever become whole again. She finished packing and then closed her suitcase and sat it on the floor by her bed before sitting down on her bed and putting her head in her hands. She knew that leaving was the cowardly thing to do but she also knew that if she stayed that she would become even more broken than she already was and she didn't think she could handle that.

She took in a deep breath and let it out and then stood up. She took one last look around her bedroom and then picked up her suitcase after grabbing the money she kept in her pillow. She knew that her brother would miss her but she was pretty sure that nobody else would. She took in another deep breath and then opened up her bedroom door and walked out it and back down the steps.

When she got to the last step she saw her mom and Seth both standing there looking at her with sadness in their eyes. Without a word she walked over to them and hugged them both before pulling back and looking at both of them. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Sue looked at her daughter and her heart broke for not only her daughter but for herself as well. She knew that she hadn't been the mother she should have been and she hated herself for it. As she saw the broken look in her daughter's eyes she started hating herself even more. "Leah I know I haven't been the mother I should have been to you and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't try to be there for you and that I just let you keep getting hurt like you did. I hope that one day you can forgive me. Will you please at least call me and let me know that you're doing okay once a month?"

Leah gave a sad smile to her mom. "I love you mom and I don't blame you. I know that I haven't been easy to live with. I will call you once a week to let you know that I'm doing okay. I just can't be here anymore. I'd stay if I could but if I do I'm afraid that I will never be the girl I know I can be. Sam broke me and so did Emily. I need away from them and from everything."

Sue nodded and hugged Leah. "I love you honey and I know I have never shown that to you since the whole thing with Sam and Emily but I promise I will get better at it. If you ever need anything day or night you call me and I'll come running I don't care where you are."

Leah smiled and nodded and then looked at Seth. "You're in charge now bro. You make sure that you and mom are both taken care of. Just because I'm leaving here doesn't mean that I'm leaving you Seth. I love you but I need away from here if I ever want to return to the girl I was before Sam and Emily destroyed me."

Seth nodded and looked at Leah with tears in his eyes. "I love you too sis. I'll make sure mom and I are both okay. You just worry about you for once. Make sure you call and let me know how you're doing. I'll miss you Leah and I wish you weren't going but I understand why you need to go."

Leah grinned and then gave Seth a noogie. "You're the man of the house. I know that you'll have to let everyone in the pack know I left but can you wait until tomorrow please? I don't want to take the chance of them catching me before I leave."

Seth nodded and so did Sue who said "Take my car honey and leave it wherever unless you want to drive to where ever it is you're going. There is some money and a credit card in the console that I want you to have. I have had a feeling now for a while that you were going to need to leave so I made sure I had things ready for you. If you need more money at any time call me and I'll get it to you. If you don't want anyone know where you are then we won't tell them. Just make sure that you stay safe."

Leah nodded and then gave her mom and Seth one last hug before walking out to her Mom's car and putting her suitcase in the trunk. She turned to look at them both one last time and then got in the car and started it and pulled out. As she crossed over the border from La Push to Forks she let out a sigh of relief. She knew that leaving was going to be hard but she also knew that she needed to do it. She stopped the car and looked back and saw Seth standing at the line and gave him a wave and then started driving again. She wasn't sure where she was going all she knew is that she needed to leave.

EN: Alright so not many mistakes… well that I could find, though at the moment I have my head buried in my EMT book! Lol! Alright so no let them know how it went, no flames please!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you all so much for the nice reviews... They put a smile on my son's face... LOL.. He is in a little bit of shock that people actually like his story! LMAO! Well here I am typing up his next chapter... My boy is a writing machine... He already has 10 chapters ready to be typed up... *shakes head * He is really focused on writing this! LMAO! This chapter is 3 years later than the Prologue... I will be breaking his scenes up the way I do mine with ~/~ because it will be easier... Hold on to your seat folks because you're in for a shock... *smirks * He does take after me! LMAO!

Disclaimer: He does't own Twilight! *snorts * He just owns me, his step mom and his dad... LMAO!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**3 YEARS LATER**

Leah was excited and nervous about returning to the home she had left three years ago. She knew that she has changed a lot in that time but she still wasn't completely sure on how she would react or how she would feel when she saw Sam again. As she passed the Welcome to Forks sign she let out a breath and smiled slightly.

Instead of going home first like she should have she drove towards the Cullen's place. As she turned into their driveway she made sure to block her thoughts even as she took one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on her distended stomach. "Just a few more minutes little one and I'll be able to make sure that you're okay. You're going to have so much family that you're not going to be sure what to do with them all."

She sighed as she saw the house come into view and she started getting even more nervous than what she already was. She knew that coming here first was the best idea because when she was ready she could let Edward read her mind instead of having to talk about what happened. When she pulled the car up in front of their house she wasn't surprised to see the Cullen's all standing on the porch. She took in a deep breath and let it out and then opened up her car door.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Alice was just coming down the steps when her vision went blank. She stopped suddenly on the steps as she tried to see what was causing it but she came up blank. She opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her in concern and she shook her head. "Everything went blank."

Edward frowned and said "I hear a car but I don't hear the persons thoughts who is driving it. Do you think it could be one of the wolves?"

Alice frowned and shook her head. "I don't think so because you would still be able to hear their thoughts."

Edward nodded and then looked at his family. "What do you guys want to do?"

Carlisle who had been thinking stood up. "I think we should be outside when whoever is coming gets here."

Edward nodded and then looked at Jasper. "Do you feel anything coming off of the person."

Jasper frowned and then said "I can feel anxiousness and for some reason I'm feeling fear slightly. It isn't that the person is fearing us but something or someone else."

Carlisle nodded. "Then lets go outside to greet our visitor."

Everyone in the Cullen family nodded and stood up and then walked outside. They were standing on the porch when a car pulled up. They didn't recognize who was behind the wheel until they saw her step out of the car, shut her car door and then turned towards them and they all gasped.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah took in another deep breath and let it out as she swung her legs out of her car. She then pushed herself up and groaned when she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach and side. If she was any lesser of a woman or she wolf that she is she would have cried out in pain. She shut her car door slowly and then turned towards the family of vampires. She saw recognization hit their eyes and then she heard them all gasp as they saw her fully. She lifted her head high and gave them a slight smile. "Hello."

Carlisle was the first one to overcome his shock and he walked off of the porch and towards Leah. "Welcome home Leah."

Leah couldn't help but smile as she looked at Carlisle. "Thank you Carlisle. I would appreciate it if none of you let the pack or my Mom know that I'm back yet. Your place is my first stop."

Carlisle nodded and then said "How are you doing Leah?"

Leah chuckled and shook her head ruefully. "As you can see Carlisle I'm doing okay."

Carlisle studied Leah's face and when he saw her eyes he knew that something was wrong. "May I ask why this is your first stop Leah not that I mind?"

Leah sighed and said "I need for you to check me over. Plus I remembered that Edward could read minds and I would rather think about what has happened then actually talk about it right now."

Carlisle frowned and looked at Edward and thought 'Can you hear what she is thinking son?'

Edward frowned and jumped off of the porch and walked over to Leah and Carlisle. "Leah I can still read minds but unlike before I can't hear what you're thinking anymore."

Leah chuckled and then smiled at Edward as she let her block down a little and though 'Now can you?'

Edward's eyes widened as he stared at Leah in shock. "How can you block me without singing some kind of song or something like Alice does?"

Leah chuckled again and then said "I learned a few tricks while I was away. I'm not ready to think about what happened yet. Can you wait until after Carlisle checks me over?"

Edward nodded and watched in concern as Leah's face contorted in pain. He looked over his shoulder at Jasper. "Is she okay?"

Jasper shook his head even as he grimaced. "She's in a lot of pain. If I'm not mistaken she's in labor."

Everyone gasped and then Carlisle said "Pick her up Edward and get her upstairs. I need to check her over."

Edward nodded and swung Leah up into his arms. He was surprised that she didn't put up a fight about him picking her up. He realized then just how much she has changed in the three years she was gone. He used his vampire speed to get her inside and upstairs on the exam table. He placed her gently on the table and then stepped back and looked at her in concern. "How far along are you Leah?"

Leah opened up her eyes and looked over at Edward and sighed. "I should only be about eight weeks but this pregnancy has went by really fast for some reason."

Edward's eyes widened again and then he looked at Carlisle. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need for you to get the Ultra Sound machine and get me some tubes for blood." Carlisle said as he pulled Leah's shirt up over her distended belly. He was still trying to overcome his shock at the fact that the female wolf was pregnant. As far as he knew she shouldn't have been able to get pregnant.

Edward nodded and then in a flash he was out of the room and then back in it a couple seconds later. He got everything together that Carlisle would need and then he looked back at Leah and got concerned when he saw the painful expression on her face. "Leah do you want me to get Jasper in here to try to calm you some?"

Leah looked at Edward from hooded eyes and then nodded even as she whispered "Yes please."

Edward nodded but before he could even call out to his empath brother he was in the room and saying "Leah I'm going to send you some waves of calm. You're freaking me out with all of your emotions."

Leah couldn't help but chuckle and then she looked at Jasper and as soon as her eyes connected with his she felt her world shift. She couldn't believe that she had finally imprinted and on top of that she had imprinted on the person she was designed to hate although she knew that she didn't hate him even before she imprinted. "Oh hell."

Jasper's eyes widened as he looked at Leah. He saw her staring at him and if he had, had a heart he was sure it would have sped up in his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off of her just like she apparently couldn't take her eyes off of him. "My God."

Edward looked back and forth between Leah and Jasper and his eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He looked at Carlisle and saw Carlisle also looking shocked. "Well it looks like we have another wolf in the family."

* * *

><p>AN 2: Well since his step mom ain't on to beta I'm just gonna say click the button and let him know what you think! He's in shock that you all like his story! LMAO


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I would have had this typed up yesterday but I had a migraine from hell... I still have a migraine from hell but I promised my son I'd get this chapter up for him... *snorts * He now has over twenty chapters wrote for this story... I guess I should get busy typing... LMAO! Hang on to your seat folks you're in for a shock...

Disclaimer: He doesn't own Twilight... *chuckles * He owns me, Katie and his Dad...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah looked at Edward with wide eyes. "What do you mean it looks like you have another wolf in the family? And why do you say that?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Leah you know as well as I do and as well as Jasper does that you just imprinted on him. As for what I mean that we have another wolf in the family when exactly is the last time you talked to Seth or Jacob?"

Leah frowned and thought for a minute and then said "I talked to Seth and my Mom every day I was gone. However I do have to admit that whenever I talked to Seth on the phone I told him I didn't want to hear anything about the pack or anything. As for the last time I talk to Jake it's been a couple of months. He started telling me something about him imprinting and I kind of hung up on him. What do Seth and Jake have to do with what you said Edward?"

Jasper could feel Leah starting to panic so he sent her waves of calm while Edward said "Jake imprinted on mine and Bella's daughter Nessie. I also think you should know that Seth imprinted."

Leah's mouth dropped open and she demanded "Who did my little brother imprint on?"

Edward looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow and said "Jasper do you want to take this one?"

Jasper nodded and walked over to stand even closer to Leah and he grabbed her hand in his. "Leah as you have just imprinted on me Seth imprinted on Alice six months ago. Now I want you to know before you lose your temper that it wasn't anything like what Sam did to you. Before Seth imprinted on her, Alice and I had already decided we were nothing more than best of friends. Now I think I know why we drifted out of love."

Leah opened her mouth and shut it and then she shook her head. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out and then opened them back up. "Okay I'll keep my calm but Carlisle really needs to check me over now. I feel as if I'm about to be torn in two."

Jasper frowned as he felt the wave of pain off of Leah. He looked at Edward and Carlisle in concern because he could feel the pain radiating off of Leah and it felt as if it was so much more than labor. He squeezed her hand and bent his head without even thinking about what he was doing and kissed her on the forehead and then stood straight up and looked at Carlisle. "Carlisle do something the pain she is in is unbearable to her even if she is trying to be strong."

Carlisle moved quickly forward and pulled the Ultra Sound machine over and said "I didn't have time to warm the gel up. Let me see if I can pick anything up on the Ultra Sound while I have Edward take your blood. Do you want me to have Jasper leave?"

Leah's eyes widened in alarm as she yelled "Hell no he ain't leaving my side. I need him by me!"

Jasper looked down at Leah with a slight smile and said "I'm not going anywhere Leah. After all we just found one another so there is no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight. Are you sure you don't want your Mom or brother here though?"

Leah sighed but before she could say anything Alice was at the door and walking into the room with a smile on her face as she said "Seth, Jake, Sue, Bella and Sam are all on the way here. I'm not sure how they knew that Leah was here but they know it."

Leah chuckled slightly and said "My brother probably felt me. I don't care if Mom and Seth are here but I don't want anywhere near Sam just yet. I have too much I have to deal with to be able to deal with him right now."

Alice smiled as she looked at Leah. "I'll keep him away even if I have to kick his ass. I'm actually pretty sure Emmett and Rosalie would help also if need be. Would you like one of us up here with you until your Mom gets here?"

Leah smiled and nodded but didn't get to say anything as Rosalie walked in and said "I'll stay up here with her Alice why don't you go down and wait on your man."

Leah shook her head when she heard Alice giggle and then watched as she left the room. She turned her head towards Rosalie with a rasied eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like the smell of the wolves?"

Rosalie shrugged but didn't get the chance to say anything before Carlisle said "Leah you are pregnant with three babies and one of them is a shifter. I can't tell what the other two are. I think the reason you feel as if you're about to be torn apart is because the one baby has shifted inside of you."

Edward who was looking at Leah's stomach growled as he was able to pick up on one of the babies thoughts. He looked at Leah with anger in his eyes. "You're pregnant by a vampire? How is that possible?"

Leah swallowed hard and then looked at Edward with shock written all over her face. "How did you know? I'm keeping my thoughts blank! As for how it is possible ask yourself that Edward since you got Bella pregnant before she was turned!"

Edward looked at Leah with a sheepish smile and said "Sorry I know that it apparently is possible. As for how I know that you're pregnant by a vampire is because one of your kids is talking to me through their minds. They are all worried about you."

Leah gasped and her hand flew to her stomach. "I'm okay babies. Mommy is okay my angels. Mommy doesn't want you three worrying about that mean vampire anymore. Mommy promises that she will keep you safe."

Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie all exchanged looks and then Rosalie said in a dangerously calm voice "What mean vampire? What did the vampire do to you Leah? You may as well tell us because you know we'll find out anyways especially since Jasper is your imprint."

Leah sighed and then looked at Rosalie but before she could open her mouth to talk a scream ripped out of her throat as she felt even more pain than before.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I would have had this up for him yesterday but I had a migraine... I still have one but I promised him I'd get it posted! Click the button and let him know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: *snorts * I'm finally back with another chapter of his story! *chuckles and shakes head * He's impatient! LOL! I had to get some of my own updates typed up before I worked on typing this chapter up for him... *cringes * Plus I had another migraine from hell yesterday... Hang on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: He doesn't own Twilight! *grumbles * I'm starting to think he stole Phoenix from me!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jasper tried to send waves of calm to Leah but it wasn't working. He looked at Edward and Carlisle in panic. "What is wrong with Leah?"

Carlisle looked at Edward who was staring at Leah's stomach in shock. "Carlisle you need to do a C-Section on Leah now. If you don't one of the babies is going to try doing to Leah what Nessie did to Bella."

Leah who was finally done screaming looked at Edward and thought 'What did Nessie do to Bella? I knew that you two had a daughter but other than that I don't know what happened.'

Edward sighed and said "Nessie came out through Bella's stomach but not through a C-Section. I had to rip her apart with my teeth. She was dying so I changed her."

Leah cringed but nodded and then looked at Carlisle. "I'd like the C-Section if you can."

Carlisle nodded and then looked at Edward, Jasper and Rosalie. "I don't care if you stay or if you go but if you're staying then I'm going to need hands. I can't knock Leah out since I'm pretty sure the anastetic would wear off just as fast as I could give it to her since she's a wolf."

Edward, Jasper and Rosalie all nodded and Edward said "We're all staying because with three babies you're going to need the help. I can now hear the thoughts of Seth, Bella, Sue, Jake and Sam. They will be here under three minutes."

Leah could barely nod before another scream ripped through her throat.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sue couldn't believe that Leah was back and that she hadn't come to see her first. She had no clue what was wrong with her daughter but she knew that something was. She looked over at Seth and saw that he was also thinking the same thing. "It's okay son. I'm sure Leah is arlight."

Seth shook his head and just as he opened his mouth to say something a scream rent the air. He took one look at his Mom and saw that she also realized that it was Leah who was screaming. "I'm sorry Mom but I need to get there to see what is wrong with Leah."

Sue nodded and looked at Seth and Jake. "You two go and run ahead. We'll be there soon."

Sam looked at Sue and said "I'm going to go with them."

Sue looked at Sam and shook her head. "No you're not Sam. It may have been three years since Leah has left but until I know how she is going to react with you being there you're staying with me. I let you come with us against my better judgement but I will not cause my daughter anymore pain than what she has already been through."

Sam glared but nodded. He stayed walking with Bella and Sue as he watched Seth and Jake take off running for the Cullen's house. "Do you think Leah is alright?"

Bella who had been quiet up until then just giving Sue silent support froze to the spot. "Um guys I don't know how to say this but I smell blood. If I'm not mistaken the blood I'm smelling is Leah's."

Sue looked at Bella with fear in her eyes. "Can you get me to your house quicker?"

Bella nodded and gently swung Sue up onto her back and then took off running at vampire speed with Sam right behind her in his wolf form. She didn't have to be able to read his mind to know that he was worrying about Leah. She could only hope for Seth and Sue's sake that she was mistaken and that it wasn't Leah's blood she was smelling.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Seth and Jacob ran to the Cullen's and once on the porch they quickly opened it and ran inside. They looked around but didn't see Leah and their hearts stopped in their chests. They looked at Alice, Esme, Emmett and Nessie with fear in their eyes.

"Where is she? Where is my sister?" Seth asked frantically.

Alice walked over to Seth and put her hand on his shoulder. "She's upstairs with Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie. I know that you want to check on your sister honey but you need to calm down first. You won't do Leah any good with as upset as you are."

Seth looked at Alice and calmed down. "What is wrong with her Alice?"

Alice sighed and looked at Jake and Seth and said just as Bella, Sue and Sam all walked in "She is pregnant and they couldn't stop the labor."

Sue gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "My little girl is pregnant? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she come home sooner than this?"

Alice looked over at Sue with sympathy and said "Sue she didn't tell anyone because of how she became pregnant. From what I've pieced together from what has been said upstairs she should only be about eight weeks pregnant. Not only is she pregnant but she is pregnant with triplets and she got pregnant by a vampire. I don't know anything other than that and we won't know more until she is able to talk. Carlisle is doing a C-Section on her now so that the babies won't do to her what happened with Bella."

Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Is Jasper okay upstairs with Leah? Shouldn't we be bringing him down because of the blood."

Seth and Jake both growled low in their throats but before they could even get to the first step Alice called out "If you two want to keep on living I wouldn't try dragging Jasper out of that room. Leah wants him there just as much as he wants to be there. Trust me Jasper won't do anything that would cause Leah any harm."

Sue looked at Alice in shock. "How can you be so sure of that? I love Jasper I really do but he does sometimes have a hard time controlling himself."

Alice smiled and looked Sue in the eye forgetting that Sam was standing right next to her. "I can be one hundred percent sure because Leah imprinted on Jasper."

Bella, Seth, Sue and Jake all gasped while Sam growled low in his throat and snarled "Hell no that leech ain't getting anywhere near my Lee-Lee."

Sue turned to glare at Sam and she said "If you can't calm yourself then you can get the hell out of here Sam Uley. You have no say in my daughter's life anymore. You have Emily so you will let Leah be with Jasper if that is what she chooses. Do I make myself clear?"

Sam growled but nodded. He knew that he would do whatever it took to make sure that Leah didn't end up with Jasper.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* Well here is his next chapter... LMAO! Click the button and let him know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: *snorts * I meant to have this typed up for him sooner but I've been having some problems... So here we are with another chapter... *smirks * Hold onto your pants seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! *chuckles * I can't even claim my muse right now since she is helping my son instead of me!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jasper felt the anger even though he was upstairs and he looked at Edward and asked through his thoughts _'Who is angry?'_

Edward looked at Jasper and then Leah who was awake as Carlisle started doing the C-Section. "It's Sam that is angry. Sue had just told him that he didn't have a thing to do with her daughter anymore and if Leah chooses you then he is to leave Leah alone. I can read from his thoughts that no matter what Sue says he will do whatever it takes to keep Leah away from you."

Leah growled low in her throat and said through clenched teeth "The hell he fucking will. As soon as Carlisle is finished getting my little angels out of me I'll deal with Uley in my way."

Jasper looked at Leah and shook his head. "Love I will deal with Sam when you're finished giving birth to our babies. You will do no such thing."

Leah looked at Jasper and glared even as she felt Carlisle cutting into her. "Jasper I know that you're worried about me but you will allow me to deal with Sam. I should have dealt with him years ago instead of running but I ran instead. I know that you want to protect me but I want to protect you too. Plus I need to do this. Please?"

Jasper sighed but he felt Leah's determination and finally nodded. He may not like it but he also knew that Leah did need to do this. He also knew from what Leah was feeling that she was totally over Sam so he knew that this way Leah's way of making sure that he knew it. He bent his head and brushed his lips across Leah's head. "Alright love I'll let you handle Sam. But just so you know if he lays one hand on you or even thinks about laying one hand on you I will not hesitate to kill him."

Leah chuckled and then gasped as she heard the sound of crying from one of her babies. She quickly looked at Carlisle who was smiling. "Is he or she alright Carlisle?"

Carlisle chuckled and laid the baby on Leah's chest. "She is just fine Leah. I'm going to get the next one out now."

Leah nodded but didn't say anything right away. She was totally entranced looking at her daughter. She couldn't believe how perfect she looked. She gently smoothed a finger across her daughter's face and her breath caught in her chest when her daughter opened up her eyes and looked at her. She bent her head forward slightly and pressed her lips to her daughter's head. "Hi baby girl I'm your Mommy. I promise that I'll take care of you and no harm will come to you at all."

Jasper leaned down and brushed his lips around across the little girl's head and when he looked into the little girl's eyes he could have sworn he saw himself in her even though he knew that he was not her Dad. "Hi Princess I'm going to be your Mom's guy and I'll love you just like you were my own. I also promise not to let anything happen to you."

Leah felt tears sting at her eyes but she blinked them back. It was in that moment that even if she hadn't imprinted on Jasper she would have fell in love with him. She felt his eyes on her and she looked at him. "I'm okay. These are happy tears."

Jasper felt Leah's emotions and then nodded. He was relieved that they were happy tears and not because she was upset. He looked at her with all the love he felt in his eyes and he smiled when he saw the love reflected back towards him in Leah's eyes. His head turned sharply when he heard another cry. He looked at Carlisle and held his arms out. "I'll take that one and Edward can take the next one. Is the little guy alright?"

Carlisle nodded. "He's doing just fine. As soon as I get the next baby out I'll weigh all three to check on them. Are you sure you're okay with holding him Jasper?"

Jasper nodded and took the baby boy out of Carlisle's arms. "I'm fine Carlisle. My throat isn't burning or anything. I feel as if these babies are also my babies and not just Leah's."

Carlisle smiled and nodded again and then looked at Leah. "Leah this next baby may be the hardest one to get out. He or she is still phased inside of you."

Leah nodded and then said "Do whatever you have to Doc just make sure my baby is okay."

Carlisle nodded and then looked at Edward. "I may need your help."

Edward nodded and then looked back at Leah's stomach. He was glad to know that the smell of Leah's blood wasn't even tempting to him even though she no longer smelled like a wet dog. His thoughts went to the baby that was inside of Leah still and he chuckled. "The one who was talking to me through their mind is the one that is still in Leah's stomach. He or she is refusing to phase back until they are out of Leah and in my arms. He or she feels a connection to me since I can understand them."

Carlisle nodded as he got to work on Leah again. "Could you ask him or her to scoot back so that I can get them out of Leah?"

Edward nodded and said "Okay little one you need to scoot back so Carlisle can bring you out. I promise you that he won't hurt you."

His mouth dropped open when the little one responded in his head _"I can't scoot back. I have a hold of my sister who was trying to go out of mommy from a different way.'_

He choked a bit and then looked at Carlisle in shock. "The little one says that he or she can't scoot back because they have a hold of their sister who was trying to come out of Leah the natural way."

Carlisle looked up from what he was doing and demaned "Do you mean to tell me there is actually four of them instead of three?"

Edward nodded and then chuckled again. "Apparently the reason he phased is because his sister phased. So you have two of them to pull out of Leah that are phased."

Carlilse nodded and then got back to work without saying anything. He worked and worked and finally fifteen minutes later he not only pulled out the one that Edward had been conversing with but the sister as well. He placed the first one in Edward's arms and then held what he knew to be Leah's other daughter in his arms. He looked at Edward and watched in amazement as the little wolf that Edward was holding phased into a human baby boy. He looked over at Leah and saw that her eyes were also wide in amazement. "Leah I'll sew you back up in a minute but I think it best if we get your Mom or Seth up here so one of them could hold this baby while I clean you up and sew you back together. "

Leah frowned but then nodded. "Go ahead and call Mom and Seth both up please."

Rosalie who was standing behind Leah smiled down at her and said "Could I hold the little Princess on your stomach please?"

Leah smiled and nodded. "Yes you can Rosalie. Thank you so much for being here."

Rosalie shook her head. "It was no problem Leah. I'm just glad I was able to help in even a small way."

Leah gently lifted the little girl that had fallen asleep on her chest and put her in Rose's arms. She then sighed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was asleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Carlisle looked back at Leah as he opened up the door so that he could call for Seth and Sue but when he saw Leah asleep he decided to go down and get them. He walked out of the room that he had Leah in and then down the steps with his little wolf bundle in his arms. As soon as he was at the foot of the stairs he felt several pairs of eyes on him so he looked up. He couldn't stop the chuckle that came out of his mouth when he saw the shock on all of their faces. "Hello all Leah is doing fine. She has two girls and two boys. I originally thought she was only pregnant with triplets but that wasn't the case. Um Seth and Sue I need for you to come upstairs please. We need to find a way to get this little bundle to phase back to her human form."

Sue's eyes were wide as she stared at the baby wolf in Carlisle's arms. "Are you tell me that all four babies came out of Leah in a baby wolf form?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No Sue in fact only two of them did. The baby boy who was phased, phased back to his human form when Edward took him from me. I'm not sure how we will get this little girl to phase back to her human form. The boy was communicating with Edward through his mind. I need to sew Leah back up because I had to do a C-Section on her."

Sue nodded and got up from where she had been sitting since she heard the first baby cry. She looked at Seth and smiled when she saw that he was already standing. "Lets go see your sister and her babies Son."

Seth nodded and then walked over to Carlisle and took the baby wolf out of his arms and carried her upstairs while gently petting her back and talking softly to her the whole time. He felt eyes burning into his back as he reached the top of the stairs. He turned his head to see who was staring at him and when he saw that it was Sam he glared at him for a long moment before turning to follow his Mom and Carlisle into the room that Leah was in. His heart started beating hard in his chest when he saw Leah.

He looked around and saw that Rosalie was holding a baby as was Edward and Jasper. When his eyes met Jasper's he could see the love Jasper felt towards Leah and he smiled at him and nodded. He looked at his Mom and saw that his Mom was fighting back tears at not only seeing her daughter for the first time in three years but at the sight of her new grandchildren.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* Well he really knows how to throw in twists... LMFAO! Click the button and let him know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: *snorts* It only took forever to find the notebook that this story was in…. Yay now that he found the notebook again I was able to get this typed up... LMAO... So hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: He doesn't own Twilight…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Seth walked over to stand next to Edward who was talking quietly to the baby boy that he was holding and he whispered "How long has Leah been asleep?"

Edward chuckled and said "She fell asleep right after Rose took the baby girl from her that she was holding. I think everything just caught up to her and her mind shut down. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she slept for a while."

Seth nodded and asked quietly "What do you know about how she became pregnant?"

Edward sighed and shook his head. "We don't know much yet other than what I picked up from this little fellow's mind which is that a mean vampire hurt Leah. I'm pretty sure that the vampire in question attacked her and she wasn't able to fight him off. From what this little tyke is thinking the vampire has been targeting Leah ever since he attacked her so we will need to be on the lookout for any unknown vampires in the area."

Seth growled as did Jasper who snarled "If anyone touches my Leah I will kill them."

Edward nodded and said "Don't worry Jasper we will not let anything happen to Leah or the babies."

Sue who was quietly talking to Rosalie and holding one of her granddaughters looked up and said "Edward is right Jasper. We have a whole pack of wolves and two covens of vampires that will do whatever it takes to protect Leah. We will not allow her to be harmed again. I think that we should have Jake call Paul and the others to have them come here along with Billy and Charlie. We all need to sit down to discuss this together. Plus the Elders need to know that at least two of the babies know how to phase."

Edward nodded and said "I think that will be fine Sue but you need to make it clear to Sam that he is to leave Leah alone. I can hear his thoughts and he's not happy that Leah imprinted on Jasper and he's trying to find a way to come between them."

Sue glared and said "He can try all he wants it will not work."

Jasper nodded and said "I agree because if he does anything that is hurtful I will not hesitate in ripping him apart. He hurt Leah once before and I will not allow him to hurt her again."

Seth smiled and said "I always knew you were going to be like a brother since I imprinted on Alice, Jasper but now this just makes it more official. We really need to find a way though for this little one to phase back. I'm not sure if there will be any problems if she stays phased."

Carlisle looked up from where he was standing over Leah since he finished stitching her up and said "I am not sure either if there will be any complications from the little girl phasing. I would have thought that having one of her family members hold her would have calmed her enough for her to phase back."

Jasper thought for a minute and then asked slowly "What if the reason she hasn't phased back is because she is waiting on something? I mean Jacob felt the pull to Bella when she was pregnant Ness and it was because he felt the imprint before it happened. What if the little girl can feel something like that and that is why she is not phasing back yet?"

Edward, Sue, Carlisle, Seth, and Rosalie all frowned but Edward nodded and said "I guess that could happen. What I suggest we do then is have all of the wolves come here and we will let each of them hold her and see if anything happens."

Sue sighed and nodded and said "I'll go tell Jake to make the calls."

Seth looked at his Mom and could tell she didn't really want to leave Leah's side and he said with a smile "Mom why don't you stay here and I'll go tell Jake what is going on. If you need me you can just call for me and I'll come right back."

Sue looked at Seth and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Seth."

Seth nodded and said "I'll take this little one downstairs with me. I may as well as let Sam hold her for a second to make sure that it isn't him although I don't see how it could be since he already has an imprint."

Sue nodded and said "I know but it's best that we allow all of the boys to hold her so that we can see what happens."

Seth nodded and then walked over and bent down and pressed a kiss to Leah's head before walking out of the room. He heard Carlisle and Rosalie talking about clothes for the babies and he knew that before long they would all be downstairs. He sighed as he walked down the stairs and into the living room. He wasn't surprised at all when he walked into the living room and saw that Jake was already on the phone. "I take it that Jake heard everything then?"

Bella nodded and said "Yes, he did. He is calling the pack and I called Billy to let him know that he needs to come over. He's going to have my Dad bring him since he was still there visiting. How is Leah doing?"

Seth smiled and said "She was asleep but she looks okay I guess. I really won't be able to tell until she is awake and talking to me though. I just don't understand why she didn't tell me or Mom what happened to her."

Alice walked over and put her hand on Seth's shoulder and said "She probably didn't want you two to worry about her. All that matters now honey is that Leah is back home and that we keep her safe. Now why don't you let Sam hold the little bundle in your arms so we can see if he is who the little girl wants."

Seth snorted but walked over to Sam and said "If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will kick your ass Sam."

Sam glared but held his arms out for the small wolf that Seth was holding in his arms. He really didn't want to hold Leah's child because he knew that he would feel anger at the fact that Leah had a child with someone other than him but he knew that he couldn't get around it either. His heart melted slightly when he felt the weight in his arms but then his face grew hard when he heard the little wolf actually growl at him. "What the fuck?"

Bella let out a tinkling laugh as she said "Well it is obvious that you are not who that little one wants."

Seth glared at Sam when he saw him glaring at his niece and he took the baby wolf back from Sam just as Jake came over and said "The pack are on their way."

Seth nodded and then handed the baby wolf to Jake who smiled slightly as he took the little girl wolf. He chuckled as did Jake when they both heard the little wolf purr when Jake petted her. "Well it's not Jake either."

Bella laughed and said "It may not be Jake but it seems that the little baby wolf does like Jake."

Alice laughed and said "The pack is here already. They must have phased and ran over."

Jake nodded just as they heard a car coming up the driveway. "It looks like Charlie and Dad are here also. My guess is that Charlie used his sirens most of the way here."

Bella nodded. "I told Dad that it was important that him and Billy got here as quickly as they could because something had happened to Leah."

Jake nodded and then looked up the stairs and said "I do believe that the others are all getting ready to come downstairs except Jasper and Leah."

Edward who had heard Jake's comment as he was walking towards the steps said as he walked down the steps "Jasper is going to stay with Leah until she wakes up. We brought the babies down with us in case they need to eat. If I'm not mistaken we still have some formula around her somewhere for them."

Bella nodded. "I'll go and get it from the kitchen."

Edward smiled at his wife and walked over to the door and pulled it open just as Billy was about to knock. He stepped back and motioned for Charlie to push Billy into the house and for the pack to come in. Once they were all inside he shut the door and walked over to the free couch and sat down just as Seth sat down beside him with the wolf baby back in his arms. He looked at Billy and Charlie and gave a smile. "Thank you all for coming over so quickly. We weren't sure what to do but we need to try something. As you can see Sue, Rosalie, Seth, and me are all holding babies. These four babies are Leah's babies and she just gave birth to them. As you can see the baby that Seth is holding on to is able to phase. She phased inside of Leah and caused the little guy I am holding on to, to phase also and keep a hold of her. Now as you can see this little tyke was able to phase back but the little girl isn't so we want to try a theory that Jasper had."

Billy looked at Edward in shock and then at Sue and asked "How is Leah doing?"

Sue sighed and shook her head. "She looks like she is okay but she is sleeping now. I guess she got here just as she went into labor. From what Edward said she got pregnant by a vampire and he only knows that because of the little boy told him through his mind. I guess the vampire attacked Leah but we won't know anymore until Leah wakes up. She is currently with Jasper right now who she imprinted on."

Billy's mouth dropped open in shock and then he shook his head and asked "So what is this theory that Jasper had about why the baby girl is not phasing back?"

Sue looked at Edward and gave him a nod and he said "Jasper remembered that when Bella was pregnant with Ness that Jake was feeling a pull towards her and he wasn't sure why but as we all found out right after Ness was born that Jake imprinted on her. Jasper thought that it could possibly be that the little girl is feeling a pull towards one of the wolves and that is why she is not phasing back yet. It could just be that she needs the wolf in question to hold her and make her feel safe and she will phase back to her human form."

Billy nodded and said "It could be possible I guess. Do we have all the wolves hold the little wolf or just the ones who haven't imprinted?"

Seth spoke up and said "I think it would be best for all of the wolves to hold her just to see if anything happens."

Billy nodded and Bella cut in with "Sam and Jake have both already held her. The little wolf growled at Sam but purred at Jake."

At that several chuckles were heard and Embry stepped forward and held his arms out and said "I'll hold her first."

Seth nodded and stood up and said "Do not drop her Embry or I will kick your ass."

Embry nodded and took the wolf Seth and held her gently. He smiled when he heard her purr but knew that it wasn't him so he held the baby out to Quil who chuckled when the little wolf pup licked his hand.

Edward was listening to the baby in his arms talk to him through his mind when he said "This little one has an idea."

Sue looked over at Edward and said "What is it Edward?"

Edward shook his head and then stood up and walked over to Charlie and held the baby boy out to him. "Would you mind holding this one for a few minutes Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head and took the baby into his arms and smiled. He watched as Edward walked over and took the baby girl from Rosalie and then the little wolf from Collin and walked towards the last two members of the pack. His eyes widened when he saw Edward hand one baby each to Jared and Paul and his mouth dropped open in shock as he saw both of the two pack members stare at the one they were holding as if they were their life.

Sue gasped as she watched the little wolf baby phase into her human form. "My God."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I have taught my son well... LMAO... Click the button and let him know what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that I haven't updated for him but here you go…. LOL! Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: He doesn't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jared's eyes were wide as he stared at the baby that he was holding as she phased into her human form. He looked up and then around with shock on his face. "How did I just imprint on this little girl when I have already imprinted on Kim?"

Billy shook his head in amazement and said "I'm not sure Jared unless Kim really isn't your imprint. It could be that the bond you had with Kim some how broke but I'm afraid to say that there is no way to tell for sure. Have you felt differently towards Kim lately?"

Jared nodded and said "Actually yes I have. Lately all she does is try to control what I do and when I do it. She has also been putting pressure on me to not hang out with the pack as much as I have been."

Billy nodded and said thoughtfully "Then my guess would be is that the imprint you felt for Kim was in fact a pusedo imprint and the little one you are holding is your true imprint. Kim should know better than to tell you not to hang out with your pack brothers. Have you noticed anything else that is different with Kim?"

Instead of Jared answering it was Paul who spoke up saying "Kim as well as Emily have tried telling all of us in the pack what it is that we can and cannot do. They actually tried to tell us that we could not ask Sue about Leah about a week ago. They have also been trying to get in on the pack meetings but since we took a vote Sam had to make sure that both Emily and Kim knew that they couldn't come to the meetings and they didn't like that."

Billy's eyes narrowed and he turned to look at Sam. "Is this true Sam?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Yes, Billy it is true. Emily threw a fit when I said I was coming here to check on Leah once Seth said he felt her nearby. For some reason Emily and Kim don't like any of us talking about Leah and none of us know why. Emily and Kim have both tried making it to where we do what they want and where it use to be hard not to do as they asked it's been getting easier and easier for some reason. Emily has also been trying to get it to where we null and void the new treaty with the Cullen's as well as the old one even though Jake imprinted on Ness."

At that Charlie glared but instead of saying anything he looked at Edward and asked "What do we know exactly about what happened to Leah?"

Edward sighed and nodded his head at the baby that Charlie was holding and said "I only know what that little guy right there has told me through his mind. From what I gather Leah was attacked by a red eye vampire and the vampire ended up coming back after her not too long ago which helped her make the decision to come back home. I do know that Leah called the vampire a mean vampire when the boy expressed his concerns about it and how he didn't like that his Mommy was hurt by a vampire."

Sue started crying and asked through her tears "Why didn't Leah call and tell us? We would have helped her somehow."

Edward shook his head. "I don't know Sue but I do know that once Leah wakes back up she will let me know what happened to her. She made sure that I knew she didn't want to talk about it but she would let me know what happened by thinking about it."

Rosalie who was watching both Paul and Jared with both little girls shook her head as she saw how entranced they were with the girls already and as she turned to look at Edward she said "As soon as you know Edward, I want to know what happened to her. Nobody deserves what happened to her."

Edward looked at Rosalie and gave a nod. He knew from her thoughts that she only wanted to be able to comfort Leah and the only way she would be able to do that was by knowing what exactly happened to Leah. "As soon as I know what happened I will tell everyone else. For now we need to make sure that Leah is not left alone at all. We also need to make sure that she has anything and everything that she needs."

Sue nodded and just as she opened her mouth to speak Alice chirped "We need to get some clothes for the babies as they don't have any. In fact the little girl that Jared is holding needs to be put in a diaper like the other three."

Edward smirked as Rosalie used her vampire speed to go upstairs and come right back down within thirty seconds. "I don't think that is a problem. Rosalie why don't you teach Jared how to put a diaper on? Who knows he may need to know since that little girl is his imprint."

Rosalie chuckled and nodded even as she saw Jared's eyes widen. "Come along Jared and bring that precious little girl over to the table."

Jared swallowed and nodded just as his cell phone rang. He recognized the ring tone but decided to not answer his phone because right now he didn't want to hear Kim's voice. He laid the little girl down on the towel that Rosalie put on the table and stepped over to the side and let Rosalie take his place. "I will watch you do it this time."

Rosalie just nodded and deftly put the diaper on the little girl and then picked her up just as Bella came back into the house with a bag in her hand. "Just in time Bella."

Bella smiled slightly and said "I found some clothes that we had left from Ness that should fit the little girls for now. Unfortunately we don't have anything for the little boys."

Rosalie nodded and said "Alice is going shopping to get the babies some clothes."

Jared followed Rosalie back into the living room and sat down on the floor by the chair that Rosalie sat in with the baby in her arms. He looked around and saw that everyone was watching one of the babies and he smiled slightly and then frowned. "What do we do about Kim?"

Billy sighed and said "Right now I'm not sure Jared but we will figure something out. She may be a part of our tribe but if she tries to do anything she will regret it. Leah is part of the pack and so are her children. Not to mention the fact that the two girls are imprints so if Kim or anyone else does something to them or the other babies then they will go before the Elders."

Edward smiled and said "Leah is starting to wake up and Jasper will bring her down after he gets her some clean clothes to wear. It's a good thing that she's awake because we cannot keep calling the babies baby or girls and boys."

At that everyone laughed and then the Cullen's and the pack that were in the living room all tensed up as a knock sounded on the door.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* There you all have my son to thank for me updating his story since he bugged me until I edited it and posted it for him... LMFAO! Click the button and let him know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: *does a lil dance* YAY! It's only been 14 months since this story has been updated... LOL... I finally got his chapter typed up, edited, and added to it a little... We hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella tensed up at the knock on the door and then tensed even further when she could tell who it was at the door by their scents. "It is Emily and Kim at the door. What do you guys want to do?"

Sue's eyes took on a hard glint as she handed the little boy she was holding over to Sam who looked up in surprise at her. She stood up and walked over to the door and pulled it open. "What are you two doing here?"

Emily looked at her aunt in shock. "We are here to see how Leah is doing, Aunt Sue. Plus our imprints are here so it is only fair that we get to be here also."

Sue snorted and shook her head. "You two are not welcome here. This is a pack and vampire issue and last time I checked you two were neither. Besides if Jared or Sam wanted you two here they would have invited you. Now why don't you two go back to the reservation? I'm sure if Jared and Sam need to talk to you or see you that they will call you or come to the reservation. Right now we have more important things to worry about then two women who think they can boss around the pack and who think that they are more important than anything else that could possibly be going on."

Emily's eyes widened in shock while Kim paled and said "How can you say that to us, Sue?"

Sue rolled her eyes. "I can say that to you because I know it is the truth. What is more, Kim, is that you know that it is the truth! Or did you forget that you told Jared last week to stop hanging out with the pack? Do you really think you could make him choose you over the pack? You may have been an imprint, Kim, but even an imprint cannot make a wolf choose them over their brother's."

Kim paled even further but then after she replayed Sue's words in her head and demanded "What do you mean I may have been an imprint? I am still an imprint!"

Jared who was keeping an eye on the baby girl that he imprinted stood up from his seat and walked to the door. As he looked at Kim he felt the rest of the ties that he had felt tying him to her fall away. "No, Kim, you are not an imprint. It seems that the imprint I thought I had with you was a pseudo imprint and not the real thing. I imprinted just ten minutes ago and what I felt when I imprinted on one of Leah's daughter's was ten times more than what I felt when I thought I imprinted on you. I know that the imprint I have with Leah's daughter is the real thing. I'm not sure what I ever saw in you. Now both you and Emily need to leave because we have business to discuss."

Kim's mouth dropped open at what Jared said to her and then she shouted "I don't think so Jared Cameron! You are mine and I'm not letting anyone take you from me especially some slut's little spawn! Emily and I have worked too damn hard to get you and Sam and there is no way I am giving up without a fight."

Jared's face hardened but before he could say anything Sam was standing beside him with one of Leah's son's in his arm and asked in a deadly calm voice "What kind of work have you and Emily had to do to get Jared and I, Kim? After all we thought you were our imprints."

Kim went from red in the face to pale as a ghost as she realized what she had just let slip. "I didn't mean anything by that, Sam, I swear."

Edward walked over to the small group and looked at Kim with a smirk. "Did you forget that both you and Emily are in the presence of a mind reader, Kim? Well let me inform both Sam and Jared what you two have been doing from the start. Sam and Jared the reason you felt as if you have imprinted on Emily and Kim respectively is because they have been dosing you with a love potion that they got from one of the wiccans over on the Makah reservation. So in truth neither of you have imprinted on them even with a pseudo imprint. If you don't eat or drink anything that they give you the potion should be out of your systems within five to seven days. Also as for you calling Leah a slut, Kim, you really shouldn't think about other guys you have been with that aren't Jared when you are standing in front of me or in my prescence at all."

Jared's eyes iced over and he snarled "How dare you?! Who in the hell do you think you are? You weren't anyone before I got with you and I can damn well guarantee by the time I am through that you won't be anyone once more. In fact I will take pleasure in making sure that everyone knows that you had to stoop to having a wiccan brew you something in order to get a man. And my imprint is not a spawn! If anyone is a spawn it is you and the thing standing beside you! How could you wreck lives like that? Not only did you wreck Leah's life but you wrecked Sam's life and who knows how many others. I never want to see or talk to you again!"

Billy who was silent as he listened to everything wheeled himself over and gently nudged Sam and Jared out of the way. "You two will be brought before the Council for the crimes that you have committed. What you have both done is lower than anything I could ever imagine a person doing. At the very least you will be kicked out of La Push. There is a very good chance that you will be arrested and sent to jail. You have shamed yourselves and our tribe. Get out of here and go back to La Push. You will be dealt with very soon."

Emily looked at Sam and said "You can't believe Cullen, Sam, he is a bloodsucker! You know that we are meant to be with one another. Don't let Billy do this. Come home with me now, Sam, and we can continue on as we have been."

Sam shook his head in disgust as he looked at Emily with hard eyes. He felt anything he ever felt towards her disappear in the second he looked into her eyes. "You have until the end of today to get out of my house, Emily. I never want to see you again. Because of you I have lost Leah. Because of you I have been an ass towards to Leah all because you asked me to be. If it weren't for you I would have at least been able to be friends with Leah. You deserve everything that you get. You disgust me. I don't even see how I ever thought myself to be in love with you. Now you really need to leave unless you want one of the Cullen's or Leah to call the police and press Trespassing charges against you. And before you say anything Leah will more than likely be living here since she imprinted on Jasper so she has every right to be the one to press charges against both of you."

Leah who heard what Sam said as she got to the bottom step walked over to the group with Jasper's help. When she saw Emily and Kim both standing there her anger flared. "You two give women a bad name. It is women like you who give other women the nickname slut because of how you act. Just what in the fuck did you hope to accomplish by making Jared and Sam think that they were in love with you? Are you really that fucking selfish that you would make them spend the rest of their lives with you then with their true soul mates? I hope to God Sam finds his soul mate because I am finally no longer mad at him. I heard everything that was said down here. You both have been told that you are not wanted here so you just need to leave. Nobody here likes you nor do they want you. Paul has imprinted on one of my baby girls while Jared has imprinted on another one of my baby girls. It looks as if my son that Sam is holding has taken to him like a fish takes to water. Why can't you see that we will all be happier without you here? Besides we have things that need to be talked about and none of them concern either of you at all. You have two minutes to get off of this property or I will have Charlie radio for a police car and have you carted off to jail."

Emily looked at Leah with narrowed eyes. "You won't have me carted off to jail, Leah, because we are family. You know how Aunt Sue feels about family."

Sue snorted. "You are no longer my niece, Emily. Now get out of here before I am the one that has Charlie call for a police escort. You have both over stayed your welcome."

Emily glared at Sue and then Emily and snarled "This is not over! Sam is mine!" She then turned on her heel and walked off of the Cullen's porch and started down the driveway with Kim beside her. As she walked away she started trying to make plans on just what she could do to get Sam back. She had put a lot of effort and work into getting Sam away from Leah and she was damned if she was going to let Leah have him back. It didn't even register in her mind that it had been said that Leah had imprinted on Jasper. She looked over at Kim once they finally made it to her car and saw that Kim was also planning in her mind. She had no doubt that they would succeed and get their men back. They both forgot that Edward was able to hear their thoughts even though they were a ways away.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Okay I finally got his chapter typed up, edited, and added to it somewhat... LMAO... Click the button and let him know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know that it has been ages since this story has been updated and for that I can only say that I am sorry... Between real life and then my oldest losing his notebook once again I couldn't get this story updated... But we are back with a new chapter finally for you all to read...

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward shook his head as he still heard Kim's and Emily's thoughts as they walked away. He looked at Sam and Jared with narrowed eyes. "You two will have to be careful when you are out and about. Kim and Emily are both still thinking about ways to get you both. It didn't even register with Emily that Sam said Leah imprinted on Jasper. Leah, you are going to have to be careful as well because of their thoughts towards you."

Leah shook her head and smirked as she pulled out a gold coin from her pocket. She held it in between her thumb and forefinger and thought about what she wanted it to say before she put it in her pocket. "That won't be a problem at all, Edward. Just so you all know we are about to have some more company and they won't be coming any normal way."

At that Paul, Jared, Sue, Seth, Jake, Edward, Jasper, Charlie, Billy, Carlisle, Embry, Quil, Bella, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Brady, and Collin all looked at Leah in shock but before any of them could voice their questions several pops were heard in the living room causing them all to turn their heads around and look around quickly. When they all saw seven people standing in the living room that hadn't been there before their eyes widened in shock.

Leah chuckled and shook her head. "I figured it is about time that you all learn where I have been these last three years. While I have talked to mom, Seth, and Jake I made sure that I never told them where I was and there was a very good reason for that. If I had told them where I was they would have ordered me home and I wasn't about to leave when I was helping to fight a war. Mom, I'm sure you remember my pen pal from overseas that I always wrote to. Well in one of the last letters from her she told me about what was going on in her world and I decided when I drove away from La Push to go and see what I could do to help her. For the last three years up until about eight weeks ago I have been helping to fight in the war that was raging in the Wizarding world. Hermione, Harry, Draco, Severus, Lucius, Luna, and Neville meet my pack, family, and extended family the Cullen's."

Severus snorted and shook his head. "Only you would introduce us like that, Leah. Hello my name is Severus Snape. The blonde guy is Lucius Malfoy followed by his blonde son Draco Malfoy. The blonde girl is Luna Lovegood. The black haired boy is Neville Longbottom. The other black haired boy with glasses is Harry Potter and then finally there is Hermione Granger who is standing next to Harry. Leah, when did you give birth? You were supposed to send me a message so that I could be here to help you."

Leah sighed and shook her head. "I didn't have time to send a message to you, Severus. Once I got here everything happened quickly. I have two daughters and two sons. Both of my daughters were imprinted on by Paul and Jared and at least one of the girls and one of the boys can phase."

Severus shook his head and sighed. "I will do a diagnostic test on all four babies. However first you need to name them, Leah. You know very well how important a name is in our world."

Leah smiled and nodded. "I know, Severus, but I wanted you guys here for that. Plus I wanted you all to meet Jasper who I imprinted on."

Luna and Hermione squealed "Oh my Gods you finally imprinted, Leah!"

Leah chuckled and held her hand out to Jasper. "Jasper, meet my good friends Hermione and Luna. I've been writing back and forth with Hermione for the last six years but I only met Luna when I went to London three years ago. That is also when I met Harry, Draco, Lucius, Severus, and Neville. Now we really need to name our babies."

Jasper smiled and drawled "Hello, everyone. Leah, do you have an idea of what you would like to name the babies?"

Leah nodded and gently lifted the baby boy out of Sam's arms. She raised an eyebrow when he didn't have anything other than a diaper on. She rolled her eyes and then waved her hand over him and smirked when she heard everyone gasp now that he had on a little blue onesie with a moving dragon on it and a pair of pants. "This one is my firstborn son and his new name is Lucian Samuel Jasper Hale-Malfoy-Snape-Clearwater. I would like Sam and Draco to be the Godfathers of my first born son. I would like Hermione and Alice to be the Godmothers of my first born son."

Sam, Draco, Hermione, and Alice all nodded and said together "I accept."

Leah smiled and then handed Lucian back to Sam and motioned Paul forward and took her daughter from her. "This is my first born daughter and her new name will be Skylar Luna Sue Hale-Malfoy-Snape-Clearwater. I would like Jared and Harry to be the Godfathers of my first born daughter. I would like Hermione and Bella to be the Godmothers of my first born daughter."

Jared, Harry, Hermione, and Bella all nodded and said together "I accept."

Leah smiled and handed Skylar back to Paul and motioned Charlie forward. When she took her second born son from him she smiled. "This is my second born son and his new name will be Harrison Severin Orion Hale-Malfoy-Snape-Clearwater. I would like Edward, Seth, and Jake to be the Godfathers of my second born son. I would like Rosalie and Luna to be the Godmothers of my second born son."

Edward, Seth, Jake, Rosalie, and Luna all nodded and said together "I accept."

Leah grinned and then handed Harrison back to Charlie before she motioned for Jared to come forward. She gently took her second born daughter and youngest baby from him and kissed him on the cheek. "This is my second born daughter and youngest baby and her new name will be Selene Hermione Nymphadora Hale-Malfoy-Snape-Clearwater. I would like Emmett and Paul to be the Godfathers of my second born daughter. I would like Luna and Alice to be the Godmothers of my second born daughter."

Emmett, Paul, Luna, and Alice all nodded and said together "I accept."

Leah handed Selene back to Jared and took Jasper's arm and let him lead her to a chair. She smiled when he sat down and pulled her down onto his lap. She shifted until she was comfortable and then looked around everyone. "I know some of you are wondering why I didn't make some people Godparents especially if the baby was named after someone and that is simple. I could not make Severus and Lucius Godparents as they are my babies grandparents. While I still have the name Clearwater I also have Malfoy and Snape added to my list of surnames and that is because both Lucius and Severus blood adopted me together a year ago. I added Hale to my babies list of surnames because for all intents and purposes Jasper is their father. Oh and Hermione could you please transfigure some clothing for Harrison. I think I forgot to when I was naming him."

Hermione chuckled and with a wave of her hand a onesie with a moving lion on it and a pair of pants appeared on Harrison. "There you go, Leah. Do you want to continue or would you like for one of us to take over?"

Leah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I can continue for now. I didn't ask Carlisle, Esme, Billy, or Charlie to be Godparents because I hope that they will take on the role of Grandparents with mom, Severus, and Lucius. Embry, Quil, Colin, and Brady I hope will take on roles of uncles with the little ones."

Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Charlie, Embry, Quil, Colin, and Brady all nodded but it was Jasper who said "Will you tell us about the war you talked about earlier?"

Leah nodded and leaned her head back on Jasper's shoulder as she closed her eyes. "The war was hard and there were several deaths on both sides of it. It was long fought and only ended eight weeks ago. It was the final battle where a red eye vampire attacked me but before Lucius and Severus could kill him he disappeared and they thought it better to tend to me than to go after the vampire. Even at the final battle we couldn't trust anyone but ourselves and six other people because we couldn't be sure that they were on our side like they were supposed to be. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were both severely hurt and they are still in comas right now unfortunately. Ronald Weasley who was supposed to be Harry and Hermione's best friend turned traitor in a way and tried to attack Hermione the day after the final battle but Draco and Harry got to her before he could do more than strip her down. Unfortunately for us he is still on the run and hasn't been found yet. While I may have left the pack here I found a whole new pack when I went to London. While Luna, Neville, Severus, Lucius, Hermione, Draco, and Harry are not shape shifters like me they do have a wolf form that they can turn into and they are my pack now. Anyways back to the war. Harry, Hermione, and I were caught and taken to Malfoy Manor but before Bellatrix could do more than throw three crucio's at me Lucius, Severus, and Draco got us out of there along with the other prisoners that were in the Lucius' dungeon. Lucius, Severus, and Draco were all spies for the light side. They blew their cover to make sure that Harry, Hermione, and I were safe and not tortured. Needless to say that pissed Voldemort off completely and the war quickly escalated from there. With everything going on I found it hard to make sure I still called mom and Seth once a day but I did just to make sure that they never suspected something was wrong. I couldn't let them worry any more than they already were. While Voldemort may be dead now unfortunately some of the Death Eaters got away and more than likely will come after Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Lucius, Neville, Severus, and me because it was all seven of us that ended his life together. There was no way in hell we were going to let Harry do it alone regardless of what Dumbledore told us. That is the bare bones of it but if you want more details you will have to wait until later. I am getting sleepy."

Everyone nodded and Severus stood back up from where he had conjured a chair. "You go and get some rest, Leah. I am going to perform the diagnostic test on Lucian, Skylar, Harrison, and Selene. Lucius, Draco, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Neville, and I will answer any questions that they have while you sleep. I'm sure that Jasper will be able to hear everything we say while he watches over you as you sleep."

Leah blushed slightly but nodded and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck as he stood up with her in his arms. She gave a quick wave to everyone and then put her head on Jasper's shoulder as he walked her up the stairs. She was asleep before he even laid her gently down on the bed in his bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snickers* So this went about half way as Daniel planned... He does like the changes though... Click the button and let us know what you think!


End file.
